


【铁虫】We are freaks●續一發完

by kdashmj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj





	【铁虫】We are freaks●續一發完

Peter没有和博士索取抑制剂，他缓缓走到自己的房间，烦恼该如何告诉Tony：嘿，Mr.Stark，我被你标记了呢，现在正在发情，快来干我？

好怪异好羞耻好不正常……男孩想到这里就窘迫地把头埋进棉被里。

Bruce送走了Peter后，在实验室里将男孩的身体状况做了个简单的报告。他替Tony感到欣慰，想不到他的科学好伙伴孤独了半辈子，现在终于拥有了一个终生伴侣，值得庆贺。  
他走到厨房拿了几罐啤酒，坐上电梯进入视听室，打算和其他的队友一起分享这份安慰，结果──他居然看见Tony正坐在Thor旁边，长篇大论一些这位雷神绝对听不懂的科学概论。

“你还在这边干什么？”Bruce竖着眉毛问一句。  
“呃？”Tony被打断了交谈，有些迟疑地问，“我不该在这里吗？”  
“你的Peter正在发情，”博士坦然地说，音量有点大，“而你居然还坐在这里磨蹭？”  
“什么？”小胡子张大了嘴，“我让Peter去找你检查身体，半小时前Friday说他回到房间休息了，我以为他没事了？”  
“哦天，Peter没有马上告诉你这件事情？”博士懊恼，捏了捏两眼之间，“算了，不重要，你现在立刻给我滚去他的房间，马上！”

正在玩电动的Natasha和Clint转头看Tony一眼，那眼神就是：你这男人还算是个人吗？居然临阵脱逃？

Tony被看得心里发寒，对于所有的队友炮口一致向外要他赶紧提着裤档冲锋陷阵而感到过于的诡异，这股微妙的压迫感迫使他突然想要逃跑。

“不，不对，你们为啥要这样看我？那孩子还这么年轻，身为长者的我不是应该给他一点时间考虑考虑？标记可是一辈子的事情，虽然我不晓得他的体质特殊，到底能不能被我标记还是另外一回事……不过你们干啥比我还要积极呢？我……”  
Bruce正经地说：“你已经标记过他了，Tony。”  
“什，什么？”Tony惊愕地喊，“我标记过他了我怎么没印象？我被外星人洗脑了吗？还是我有人格分裂？……这怎么可能！”  
“这状况很复杂，”Bruce伸手拉起了他，“我已经做了简单的报告传到你的手机了，你可以在走去房间的路上恶补一下。”  
“快滚。”黑寡妇用眼刀警告他，“像个男人，Okay？”  
“不要再闪瞎我眼睛了，赶紧去吧，”弓箭手痛苦地说，“我是靠眼睛吃饭的……给点活路啊铁罐……”  
Thor虽然不常在地球，但他有惊人的理解力：“需要喝一点蜜酒助兴吗吗？吾友？”  
Tony感到浑身乏力，看着坐在沙发上不发一语的美国队长，发出了求救：“Steve……你一定会给我最好的建议吧，告诉他们我这么做是错的！我需要你给我建议……”  
“你没闻到蜜瓜味吗？”Bruce把人推进了电梯，“你打扰了Steve看比赛，他会先用信息素谋杀你，再把我们所有人冻死在视听室，祝你好运，Tony。”

 

*

 

Tony被他的队友赶鸭子上架了。但他绝对没有任何的不愿意，他只是担心Peter因为这样一个复杂的生理状况，却要和他绑在一起，一辈子。Tony当然想要标记Peter，把他成为自己的，他只是患得患失地害怕──Peter有一天会后悔。

他边走近男孩卧室前阅读了Bruce给他的医学报告，原来是在某个时候，他和Peter的血液透过伤口而进入了彼此的身体？这种标记方式他还是听一次听说，身为科学家的他很怀疑这件事情的根据……

Tony歪着脑袋，渐渐地难以思考，只因为他越走近卧室，那股过于香甜的香草布丁信息素就越浓厚，他已经有点难以保持镇定了。老天，这是Omega发情的信息素，他已经将近快要十年没有闻过这种味道了。

“Peter？”男人站在门口处喊了一声，随后他听见卧室内传来飞快的脚步声，急忙地阻止，“嘿？嘿？别开门。”  
男孩停止了脚步，在房间内疑惑地问：“Mr.Stark？”  
“嗯……”Tony站在门外，两手无意识地揉乱了头发，正在组织文字语言，“Pet，你……确定真的想和我绑在一起吗？”  
Peter没有说话。  
“呃，我是说如果你真的能被我标记，然后一辈子成为我的伴侣。你要知道，你还年轻，其实不必这么快就决定这种事情，你可以去外面多看看，或许你就会发现……有其他更适合……”  
“你不想标记我吗？”男孩打断了Tony的语无论次。  
“我怎么可能不想？”Tony焦急地说，“只是我不希望你是在发情的状况下做决定，虽然……我先前答应过你，下次见面就会标记你……而我绝对不是要食言，你懂我的想法的，对吗？”

一片沉默无声盖过了所有的声音。

“好吧，那……你去帮我跟博士拿个抑制剂吧……我懂的。”

男孩的声音是那么的沮丧，Tony听见了却根本移不开步伐。突然间，Tony感应到了Peter些许的情绪──他正在伤心却又故作坚强，连信息素都变得有些微微的咸味，就像眼泪。  
老天，他不知道为什么能感应到这个？难道真的如Bruce所说，他们透过了血液早已成为了彼此的伴侣，标不标记已经不再是纠结的重点了。

“Fuck……”男人烦躁地咒骂一声，叹了口气，“开门，Peter。”  
房里的人突然发出一声困惑：“你，你不是要帮我拿抑制剂吗？”  
“我现在他妈不想去拿了，”Tony没好气地说，“我已经是你的Alpha了，现在，打开这该死的门让我抱抱你，马上。”

门是立刻就被打开了，铺天盖地的香草布丁就覆盖了Tony全身毛孔，他几乎是为了这个而硬得裤档疼痛。Tony艰难地走了进去，一把将眼眶发红的Peter抱进怀里，他的身子就像火炉，热得能把人烫伤。

“Mr.Stark……我好热……”Peter情不自禁地靠近他低温的脸颊，急着索吻。  
“我知道，我知道。”Tony吻住了他，“很抱歉，我花了一点时间想通……别生我的气好吗？”  
“不生气……”男孩点点头，“我只是好热……头晕脑胀的，很需要你的味道……”  
“好的，”Tony笑了一下，“我会给你我的一切，一会就不热了。”

 

*

 

Peter依然是个Alpha。  
他没有Omega那样自备浑身湿答答的体质，但Tony一点也不介意，他光是被这股Omega的信息素搞得沸腾血液就已经很满足了。

他的身体已经好几年没有进入兴奋的状态了──

Tony将三根手指涂上了润滑，顺利地让Peter吞进了它们，蛮横地撑开了那紧致的小洞，并且让他瘫软地像一摊甜腻的奶油，发出了好听的呻吟。

“Tony……”男孩像只吃不饱的小狗，啃食着Tony的唇舌，“我……我需要你……”  
“我知道，忍耐一下，”男人轻声说，“我不想要你受伤，我想要你为我打开自己。”  
Peter点点头，承受了Tony温柔而拖沓的扩张过程。他快要融化了……为了对方身上这股充满占有欲的Alpha信息素。让他眼冒金星，口干舌燥，每一次呼吸都将这股气味渗进肺叶，化成养分流动在血液里。  
就在男人终于结束了开拓的前戏，他是立刻剥除了自己和男孩身上的衣物，将他的腿根搭在手臂上，俯下身子先给他一个安慰的吻，随后，将他那粗长的阴茎塞进了Peter的身体里──

“啊……”男孩倒抽口气，绷紧了身子像在抗拒。  
“嘘──”Tony压住了他的挣扎，强硬地说，“都吞进去，这是你想要的。”  
“啊……唔啊……”Peter仰高了脑袋，微凸的喉结张开了漂亮的线条，Tony舔拭他的脖颈，把自己完完全全镶进Peter的最深处。

“老天，你闻起来棒透了。”Tony也有些头晕脑胀，“我好久没闻到Omega的气味了，你简直就是为了我量身订做。”

Peter浑身就像要烧了起来，只是眼神迷茫地点点头，踢了踢腿像在催促男人的动作。  
“别急。”  
Tony笑了一下，这才缓慢地摆动臀部，在他身上展开新的一轮律动。Peter很快便被撞得失去意识，嘴里胡乱叫着，张开了腿根像在索取更多，连呼吸都变得困难，快要跟不上节奏。  
“你真棒。”男人大力地操着他，掐紧了他的腰窝，Alpha的信息素毫无保留释放出来，男孩被这股气味占领了全身，彷佛每一个毛孔都在叫嚣，都在贪婪属于他的Alpha的气味，汗水蒸得他透不过气，却又想要对方更加卖力地操开他，别停下来。  
“就这样……操我，拜托……Tony，Tony……”

Peter已经没有说完一整句话的能力，他臣服在Tony的身底下，Omega的本能被这个强大的Alpha全数唤醒，他的肠壁变得又湿又软，分泌的体液沾湿了Tony的跨部，散出的浓郁信息素简直要让Tony兴奋到抓狂。

“哦天，你是个Omega……千真万确，”男人满意地称赞，“属于我一个人的Omega。”  
“是，是的……我是你的Omega。”

男人喜欢这句宣言，猛地将他整个人托了起来，张嘴咬破他颈后的腺体，属于Tony Stark那股强硬的Alpha信息素是立刻就渗进了Peter的身体里。男孩感觉自己被填满，不论是身体还是心理，甚至是每一根血管与脉络……

就在Peter瘫软在Tony怀里时，他俯下身子吻住了他，把他所有的呻吟都吞进喉咙里，腰间的律动加快了些，但却伏低了腰杆在男孩身体里四处捣弄，像在找些什么。  
“你……你在干什么呢？……”Peter竖着眉毛，“别这样，好难受……”  
“我在找你的生殖腔。”Tony轻声说。  
Peter的血液像是沸腾了起来，Omega的本能让他陶醉于被支配被拥有，他张着嘴呻吟一边艰困地说：“我……我才，才不会有那个东西。”

“很难说，我很确定你现在就是个Omega，”Tony叼着他的嘴唇，舔了几下，“如果你的生殖腔没有受到血清影响，或许有可能存在。”

没一会，Tony顶到了某处软绵的顶口，惊得Peter拱起身子阻止他：“别，哦天！……哈啊……疼。”  
“我好像找到了。”  
Tony毫不留情地顶弄那个地方，既柔软又湿润的入口处让他爽得尾椎发麻。而Peter抗拒起来，前所未有的快感和痛感就像海浪将他淹没，他忍受不住恩恩哀哀地哭了出来。  
“不要……那里不要……”  
Alpha可不能接受伴侣在此时的拒绝，他忽略了男孩的求饶，霸道地伸手压住了他想逃跑的腰身，用唇封住他的哀号，每一下都毫不客气地试图顶开他已经停止发育的生殖腔。  
“你的身体比你还要老实，”他使坏地说，“你爽得浑身发抖，紧紧把我绞得发痛。”  
男人大力的操着男孩，每一下都像要把他钉穿那样用力，生殖腔在持续的顶弄之下释出了许多液体，但却始终不肯乖乖张开，让它的Alpha进入领地。Peter终于忍不住哭着射了出来，白色精液弄脏了自己和Tony的身体，而痉挛的穴口发狠似地吞着Alpha的阴茎。  
Tony大力地抽插了几下，终于也被Omega柔软的内壁绞得难以忍受，随着一声低喊一并射进了Peter的身体里。

 

*

 

彩蛋1：

隔天清晨，Peter起床后准备吃早餐──  
“哇哦，”Clint坐在餐坐上惊呼一声，“你闻起来就像个小铁罐！”  
Peter有些赧然地摸摸鼻子，乖巧地坐上了椅子，吃着Steve为他准备的营养三明治。弓箭手看着Peter身为Alpha的腺体上却有着清楚的齿痕，讶异地说：“我第一次看见Alpha被Alpha标记，老天，这世界太神奇了。”  
“连你这个Beta都能闻见信息素，”Natasha大力地怼了他的肚子，好让他闭嘴，“这世界还有什么不神奇？”  
Steve点点头，继续为队友们抹吐司：“是啊，我一直挺好奇，为什么你这个Beta也能闻见我身上……呃，蜜瓜的味道？”  
“咳咳！”Clint被怼得差点把早餐吐出来，“因为我也是个怪胎啊。”

 

彩蛋2：

“没成结？”  
“没有。”  
Bruce扶了扶眼镜，似乎并不想继续问下去。  
“但是Peter有生殖腔，”Tony冷静地说，“或许是受到血清的影响，他的生殖腔停止了发育。”  
“嗯……”博士试图专注眼前的屏幕，“反正你已经透过血液标记了Peter，有没有成结也不是那么重要。”  
“啧，但我总觉得快要成功了？虽然我进攻了很久都没有任何动摇的迹象，”Tony自顾地说，“不过我有信心下一次能让他调皮的生殖腔乖乖张开，或许那时候我就能成结了？”  
Bruce摀住了脸，难受地说：“呃，Tony，我并不是那么想听到这些细节，你可以不用这么仔细地告诉我。”  
“是吗？”Tony眨眨眼，“我以为你是医生，我是在用很健康的角度在跟你咨询的，Bruce。”  
“那你可以收一收你那过分张扬的信息素吗？”Bruce脸都快要变绿了，“我怕待会Hulk跑出来，你就要坐在这里跟他解释最基本的生物概论了。”  
Tony这才发现自己过于高兴的情绪，而忘记要收敛信息素了：“哦，Sorry，我的错。”

 

END


End file.
